


Royal Teases

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You look a little red there, nephew." he adds with a knowing smirk and Fili leans forward in his seat with a curious look towards his brother. "He does look a little red Uncle." Fili muses aloud as he shifts his plate up on the table to place his arms on the surface gently. The older boy glances down when he spots movement and notices Thorin had his hand resting on Kili's thigh, which makes Fili's smirk grow. "I hate you both." Kili grumbles quietly and looks away from the both of them when he hears them chuckling to one another. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Teases

Thorin's sitting at the head of the table, Kili to his left and Fili his right. Dinner has long since been served and the company surrounding them all eating happily. Conversations are had amongst them all; well, all but Kili. Thorin can see his nephew slouching in his seat as he pokes at the food on his plate and not actually eating any of it. "You best straighten yourself like a Prince should sit and eat your food before I give you something to pout about boy." The King murmurs to Kili and earns a giggle from Fili as the golden lad leans forward in his seat to grin at his brother.

"Best do as Uncle says Kili. Do not want to be scolded in front of our guests now do you?" Fili questions his brother with a smirk and earns a swat to his elbow on the table when their Uncle realizes Fili was about to knock over his glass. The oldest nephew continues to smile as he pulls his elbows off the table and leans back in his chair when Kili huffs out another sigh. "But I am bored! We have been sitting here for well over an hour and I will gladly take any punishment from Thorin as long as it gets me away from the table." Kili grumbles as he sits himself up in his chair to please his Uncle, though he's still slouching forwards now. "And we shall keep sitting here until our guests are finished. Now sit. Up. Straight." Thorin states with a little growl in his words as he swings an arm around to push his hand against Kili's lower back, making him straighten himself up in his seat. "Yes, Kili. Please look respectful for our guests." Fili said with that same grin and earns a glare from Thorin and Kili sticks out his tongue at his brother.

That earns a swat of Thorin's hand against the younger boy's mouth and Kili's blushes at the soft smack that rings in his ears while he sucks his tongue quickly back into his mouth. "Quit egging on your brother or I will swat you too you hear?" Thorin scolds Fili as the boy turns his hand to look down at his plate, but there's a smile still on his face. Kili's face is still pink with the blush when he licks at his lips and tastes his Uncle on them from where he had smacked him. It sends a jolt of heat down his spine as the boy quickly picks up his fork to stab at a bite of his food and raises it towards his mouth quickly. Kili chews on it with more focus then he really needs and tries to stamp down the sudden pool of heat he feels rising in his gut. 

Now would not be a good time to get a boner especially if the cause of it is sitting beside him with a pleased half smile on his face that his nephew is behaving finally. Kili swallows down his bite as he reaches across his plate to grab for his glass, but the moment the rim touches his lips the boy can feel how they still tingle from the swat he earned. "Kili, are you ok lad?" Thorin asks, breaking Kili's train of thought and there's a slight tilt to his head when he glances down at his nephew beside him. He slips a hand under the table with slow movements and carefully covers Kili's thigh with it, making the boy squeak at the sudden touch. The blush that was previously tinting the younger boy's face now blazes red and slips down over his neck at the feel of his Uncle's fat fingers stroking just barely at his inner thigh. 

It was meant to be a comforting touch, but with the arousal still thrumming through Kili's body the younger dwarf could feel the way his cock started to fill within his trousers. "You look a little red there, nephew." he adds with a knowing smirk and Fili leans forward in his seat with a curious look towards his brother. "He does look a little red Uncle." Fili muses aloud as he shifts his plate up on the table to place his arms on the surface gently. The older boy glances down when he spots movement and notices Thorin had his hand resting on Kili's thigh, which makes Fili's smirk grow. "I hate you both." Kili grumbles quietly and looks away from the both of them when he hears them chuckling to one another. 

"I wonder why he's so red." Fili ponders that thought and moves a hand over to grab for his glass, raising it towards his lips and taking a sip from it. "Perhaps he is coming down with something? Kili feels awefully hot right now." Thorin tells the golden lad as his hand slides down Kili's inner thigh and brushes a finger along the bulge he now feels against his hand. "Kili, are you not feeling well? Maybe you should go lie down little brother." Fili says and earns a glare from Kili that isn't really effective when Thorin's hand moves to cup the swell of his groin. 

"I really hate you both." Kili whines softly when he feels his Uncle's hands give the swell of his prick a good squeeze. Luckily, their guests were far too busy digging into their meals and talking to each other to hear the breathy little moan that slips from Kili's mouth as the boy spreads his legs to give Thorin better access. This makes the King smirk and he turns his head towards Fili as he continues to rub gently at Kili's groin with little movements that do not let on to where his hand actually is. "I wonder if he will be able to keep quiet when I make him come." Thorin mumbles quietly to Fili and the older boy groans softly at his Uncle's words and tries to keep himself under control. "I do not know. Kili is a noisy lover, Thorin. You know this as well as I do." Fili says in the same low tone as Thorin used and licks slowly at his lips when Kili whines slightly, making his face flush with further embarrassment. 

"I can hear you both, you do know this right?" Kili whimpers when Thorin's fingers dig up under his balls gently to squeeze them and his cock together. It makes the younger boy moan a little louder then all his previous sounds and his cock twitches against the palm of Thorin's hand. A few dwarves sitting close by, glance towards the royal family at the sound, but they think nothing of what was actually going on under the table when Thorin and Fili smile at them and go back to eating. It makes Kili's face heat up further if that was at all possible at nearly being caught while Thorin moves his hand up to the ties of his nephew's trousers, tugging at the strings to get them open. "P-please..." Kili whines softly and he turns his head just enough to look up at his Uncle, unsure if he's begging him to stop or hurry and get his hand down his pants. 

Thorin doesn't stop and eventually gets Kili's trousers undone and the next moment he gets his hand shoved down inside them with a happy sound from the younger boy. Kili clamps his jaws shut and drops his head down on his hand when he rests his elbow on the table to do so. His fingers press against his mouth and forces his jaws shut as Thorin tugs the boy's prick outside of his breeches. Fili sits quietly beside Thorin, glancing sideways to watch what was happening in the space beside him and glad that his Uncle leans back just enough to give him a better view to watch. He was trying and failed to keep himself from getting hard when he can see the way his brother trembles with each stroke of Thorin's hand over Kili's shaft, the way Kili's sucking down air with each panting breath.

It doesn't take too much longer before Kili's clamping down on his hand, biting till the skin nearly breaks when he starts to come. His whole body shivers with the force of his orgasm as Kili gets Thorin's hand wet with his release and the sight of Kili coming undone like that makes Fili groan lightly. Thorin strokes Kili through his orgasm before he pulls his hand away and smirks when he starts to lick his fingers clean instead of using a napkin. That causes Kili to whine when he can see his Uncle's tongue licking up the sticky mess from his fingers. "You could have used a napkin, Uncle." Kili huffs out as he dips both hands down under the table to tie his trousers back up with careful movements after he tucks his softening dick back into his pants. 

"Mmm, yes I could have, but that would be such a waste." Thorin says with a shrug of his shoulders and Fili laughs a little breathily to his other side. "Perhaps I should escort Kili back to his chambers?" Fili asks his Uncle and the King hums thoughtfully. "Oh alright. I have kept you both here long enough and now that I think about it...you both could have left the table when you were done eating." Thorin says and earns a hard swat to his arm from Kili when his youngest nephew stands from the table. "You are evil!" Kili blurts out before he turns away from the table and stomps off towards his bed chambers. Fili bursts into laughter at the smug look on their Uncle's face before the golden lad stands up from the table carefully, making sure not to let on to his current state to chase after his brother.


End file.
